Pokémon - The Oak Adventures
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Professor Oak when he was a kid Pokémon Trainer.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

**Pokémon The Oak Adventures  
**

**By Chris Devlin: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]**

**Part 1: The Beginning  
**   
THEN - 50 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON  
  
Tom Oak sat on the rug of the family home, early morning light streaming through the crack in the partially opened curtains. It was early. His mother had told him that getting up at this time would cause him to fall asleep in the middle of the day, but when you're six, such things don't matter. He was playing with the family pet, a small Jigglypuff named Serenade. Tickling Serenade Tom giggled playfully. Serenade also giggled in its own strange way. Tom picked up Serenade and walked to the Kitchen, got a glass of milk and then returned, sitting down on the rug to resume his tickling.  
Upstairs Mr and Mrs Oak stirred. Mr Oak's eyes were the first to open and he sat up slowly. Rubbing his eyes, he said.  
"He's up early again." In a way that gave away the fact that he would still rather be sleeping. With her back to him and without moving Mrs Oak mumbled in the speech of the half-asleep.  
"He's six years old. Let him play with Serenade. Its what he likes to do right? Now go back to sleep." Mr Oak nodded to himself.  
"Yeah, you're right." He replied before turning over and going back to sleep.  
They awoke a few hours later and on going downstairs found Tom sitting at the kitchen table feeding bits of bread to Serenade. He looked up briefly as they walked in yawning, and then returned to Serenade. Mr Oak sat down at the table and picked up the local newspaper, The Pallet News, which Tom had brought in earlier. He flicked through it making the occasional snort of disapproval at some plan to build this or demolish that, while munching on the occasional slice of toast. He turned to the back page and scanned the words briefly.  
"Well I'm off to work. Be back around eight." He announced before standing up and kissing both his wife and son on the cheek then left.  
"Mom?" Tom asked.  
"Yes dear?" she replied.  
"When I grow up, can I be a Pokémon Trainer?"  
Mrs Oak stopped and turned on him suddenly.  
"No, you can't!" She snapped. "Now you just stop even thinking like that! Do you hear me?!" Tom sat there quietly, shocked at this outburst. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes ready to burst free. But he wouldn't let her see him cry. He wouldn't. Forcing the tears back as hard as he could, he calmly picked up Serenade and walked up the stairs to his room. Closing the door of his room he jumped onto his bed, buried his face in the pillow and the tears started to flow. Picking himself up he dried his eyes and walked to his drawers. He opened them and picked out his clothes. Grabbing a towel from a cupboard, he bundled all his clothes and things in to it and tied the towel in a knot. On his desk, was a small wooden box. He opened it and took out the sole object inside. A single shining Pokéball. Sniffling slightly he said.  
"Serenade, return." A red laser shot out the Pokéball's eye and sucked Serenade into it. "You may not let me be a Pokémon Trainer." He said to no-one in particular. "But I'll be one, and I'll be the best and that'll show you." With that he opened the window and shimmied down the vine that grew outside it. Wandering toward the trail that headed north, he turned round for one last look at Pallet. "Goodbye." He said and walked into the wilderness.  
  
To Be Continued….  


[Go To Part 2][2]   


[][3]

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: Oakpart2.htm
   [3]: http://www.pokemonvillage.com/topsites



	2. Part 2: Vulpix And The Pokémon League

**Pokémon: The Oak Adventures**

  
  
** By Chris Devlin: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]  
  
Part Two: Vulpix and the Pokémon League  
**   
NOW - THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON  
  
"Well, see ya Professor!" The vid phone shut down and Ash's face disappeared from the screen with a blink. Professor Oak, smiled to himself, turned around and went back to the young Vulpix he was tending. It was one that Gary had caught the day before and had transferred back to the Lab. Oak looked at its front paw. It was badly damaged. Not bad enough to require a Pokémon centre, but still enough to cause the Vulpix pain. He imagined that it had put up quite a fight against the impetuous trainer's Pokémon. Glancing up he saw the Vulpix was staring into his eyes. Oak stared back. He remembered his Vulpix well. It was the first Pokémon he caught. Yes, he remembered that day well. It was the day he discovered the Pokémon League.  
  
THEN - 50 YEARS EARLIER  
  
Tom Oak had been walking North of Pallet for hours and up ahead he could see Viridian City beginning to show in the distance. Looking at his watch he saw that it would soon be night and so decided to camp at the side of the road. Looking in his bundle he realised that he'd forgotten any matches to light a fire with. Sighing he took out his sleeping bag, crawled in and tried to get some sleep. He woke up the next morning to a strange snuffling sound in the nearby bushes. Shaking off the effects of sleep, he crawled out of his sleeping bag and stepped over to the bushes where the noise was coming from. Parting the bushes he looked down to see a small Vulpix, licking a wounded paw and crying quietly in pain each time it did so. Tom stared at it intently, until it became aware of his prescence and tried to crawl away. "No, don't go." Tom said. "Please.". The Vulpix continued to stare at Tom, all the while trying to crawl away. "I know." Tom exclaimed. He produced the Pokéball from his pocket. "Go Serenade!". In a flash of light, Serenade appeared before Tom's eyes. "Jiggly!" it cried in pleasure at seeing it's master. "Serenade, use your Sing attack!" Tom said. "Jiggly, Jiggly-Jiggly!" Serenade said in return. "What do you mean why!? This Vulpix needs to get to a Pokémon Centre, but it won't let me pick it up. If you put it to sleep I can carry it without it struggling. Ok?". He replied, with an air of disbelief at what he had just heard. "Jiggly." Serenade said in return. Taking a breath, Serenade, started to sing, filling the air with it's sweet song. Tom stood behind Serenade, his hands over his ears, waiting for the Vulpix to fall asleep. it didn't take long, and in a few minutes, both Tom and Serenade were running towards Viridian City at full speed, the Vulpix in Tom's arms. "Here, you have to help this Vulpix!" Tom said to the Nurse Joy behind the Pokémon Centre's counter. "Of course we will. We help all Pokémon remember." She said to him, leaning over the counter so she could see him properly. "Thanks. How long will it be before it's better?" he asked. "If you come back in a couple of hours it should be fine. Meanwhile, why not explore our wonderful city. Here, have a brochure." She handed Tom a leaflet. Opening it he discovered that there were two new attractions within the City. The newly  
opened Pokémon Mart, "For all your Pokémon Needs!" the leaflet proclaimed, and the New Viridian City Pokémon Gym. "Wow, a Pokémon Gym!" Let's check it  
out Serenade.". "Jigglypuff!" Serenade exclaimed. Walking up to the Gym, Tom was distinctly unimpressed. "This is it?" he said as he surveyed the building site, that would be the City's Pokémon Gym. "I don't understand." he said, puzzled. Examining the leaflet he discovered some small print at the bottom of the page. "Gym To Be Completed this Fall.". Sighing he sat on a nearby bench and looked around. Just next to the building site was a large sign detailing what the Gym would be like. Standing up he walked over to it and started reading. "The Viridian Gym will be the final Gym in the National series of Eight. As an official Pokémon League Gym. Trainers will have to battle here to win the Badges necessary for Pokémon League Entry." it read. At the bottom the sign proudly proclaimed " A TR Inc Project!". "Hmmm." Tom said, deep in thought. "What's the Pokémon League?" he said, not expecting an answer. "Anyway, lets go to the Pokémart, I feel like shopping."  
Stepping into the Pokémart Tom let out a gasp of surprise. It was huge. Many, many aisles seemed to go on for an eternity. Taking control of his surprise he walked up to the nearest employee and asked where he could find the Pokéballs. The employee, a tall teenage boy with a spot problem, pointed him in the direction of one of the nearby Aisles. Strolling down the Aisle he noticed all kinds of Pokéball, but bypassed them all, instead picking up 20 normal Pokéballs. Walking up to the checkout, he placed the balls on the counter and payed the money required. It was almost three hours later exactly that Tom walked back into the Pokémon Centre. Almost immediately, Nurse Joy called him up. "Well your Vulpix is fine now." she said, handing it over the counter to him. "Oh, it's not mine. I found it in the wild." he replied. "Well, you obviously care deeply about Pokémon. Most people would have just left it to die. I think you should keep it." Tom looked up in surprise. "Really? I mean, do you think so?". "I don't see why not. It obviously likes you, now that you helped it." Tom looked at the Vulpix on the floor next to him. It was looking up at him expectantly. "Yeah, you're right." Tom said. Putting his hand in one of his Pockets, he produced an empty Pokéball. Stepping back he threw it at the Vulpix. "Pokéball, Go!!" he yelled. The Vulpix yelled in happiness as the Red Beam from the open Pokéball engulfed it then drew it in. Nurse Joy smiled at Tom. "Well now is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked politely. "Actually, there's something i'd like to know. Whats this Pokémon League?" he asked. "Oh, you haven't heard about the Pokémon League yet? Here, have this leaflet, it explains everything." She reached under the counter and produced a large thick leaflet. "You enjoy giving out leaflets, don't you?" Tom asked jokingly. "It's what makes life worth living. That and helping injured Pokémon." She replied. "Ha ha." Tom laughed. "Anyway, thanks a lot." he said and promptly walked out of the door. Once outside he sat and read the leaflet, muttering the occassional, "Ahhh." and "Ooooh". When he was finished, he let both his Pokémon out and told them, about the league. "So what do you think guys? Should we go for it? Should we start to gain badges so we can enter the Pokémon League?" Vulpix and Serenade looked at each other, then turned and nodded vigourously at Tom. "Ok then, Lets do it. First, we're off to Pewter City! Lets Go!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued!!!!!!  


[Go To Part 3][2]

[][3]

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: Oakpart3.htm
   [3]: http://www.pokemonvillage.com/topsites



	3. Tom Gains A Friend

**Pokémon - The Oak Adventures**

**By Chris Devlin: [Chris_Devlin@hotmail.com ][1] **

**Part Three: Tom Gains an Friend **

**Note: To understand bits of this you will have to have read ALL previous parts. **

**Basically Tom is Prof Oak when he was a kid. Ok. **

**THEN - 50 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON **

Tom walked through the gates of Pewter City and looked at the many people going about their business. Up ahead he could see the entrance to the Pewter Gym. "Alright!" he said and headed for the gym's entrance. On the trip from Viridian City, Tom had caught several more Pokémon for his growing collection. His new Pokémon included an adult Ivysaur, a Spearow and a Staryu he caught in a forest pond.

He walked up to the large stone entrance. On a large slab of rock above the enormous door, the words "Pewter Gym" were carved into the heavy gray stone. Pushing the door, it creaked open revealing a large dimly lit room. "Hello." Tom shouted into the darkness. Suddenly someone rushed out of the darkness, knocking Tom to the ground. "Ha, Ha, so long suckers!" the figure cried as it ran from the Gym. Tom had just gotten to his feet, when two set of footsteps running emanated from the inside of the Gym. 

"Oh, he got away!" cried the owner of one set. "We could use my Pokémon to catch him." suggested a much younger voice. "No. He's too far away.". Tom turned round to see two people looking past him into the distance. The first was a small boy of about six years old, the other a man of around twenty five. "Hey!" said the boy just noticing Tom standing watching them. "Did you see where that kid went?" he asked. "No, sorry." replied Tom. "He knocked me over before I could do anything.". "Oh." said the boy. "Thanks anyway." said the man. "I'm Sandy by the way, and this is Flint." he said motioning to the small boy. The boy waved at Tom. "Oh, right, I'm Tom.". "Nice to meet you Tom." Sandy reached out his hand and shook hands with Tom. "I'm the Gym leader here, and Flint's my junior trainer. My VERY Junior trainer." he said. "Cool." Tom said in reply. "What did that kid do? He seemed to be in an awful hurry to leave." Tom asked. "Hmm. That Kid stole one of our Gym Badges." Sandy said, all elements of joking gone from his demeanour. "A Gym Badge. That's why I'm here. I was going to challenge you to gain a Badge, so I could enter into the Pokémon league." Tom said. "Well you're certainly in the right place." Sandy replied. "The thing is my Pokémon are all at the Pokémon Centre right now. They've been doing some intense battling recently. The only Pokémon here are Flint's.". "Oh." Tom said, some of his enthusiasm gone. "Hey!" Flint cried. "You could stay with us tonight, and we could battle while we wait for Sandy's Pokémon to be revived!" he suggested. "That's a good idea Flint." Sandy said. "So how about it Tom? This way you get a place for the night and a Pokémon Battle.". Tom looked up at the sky, it was beginning to get dark, and he didn't fancy the thought of sleeping outside again. "Yeah, sure why not." Tom replied. "Ok." said Sandy, "Just let me lock up and then we'll head back to our place." 

Giovanni looked at the Boulder Badge in his hand. "A job well done." he congratulated himself and continued to walk towards the Hotel he was staying in. "That was a breeze. The Gym leader hardly put up a fight." he thought to himself as he walked through the Hotel's foyer and up the stairs to his room. opening the door, he threw the badge on the bed and picked up the phone. He dialed his home number and waited. Soon enough the phone was answered and an image of a Butler appeared on the viewscreen. "Rocket, residence, who may I say is calling?". "Hey starch shirt it's me! Put my father on!" he said to the butler who rolled his eyes at the insult. "Very well Sir." he replied before going off Camera to fetch Giovanni's Father. From off screen he heard the Butlers faint voice say "Master Luigi, your son is on the Phone." Suddenly the screen changed. On the screen now was an image of a thin vaguely Italian man sitting in a Chair stroking a Persian. "Hey Pop's. Just thought I'd let you know I swiped my first Gym badge." Luigi smiled. "Good." he said. "Let's just hope it's not your last. I need those badges so I can copy them and enter my operatives into the Pokémon League. Perform this task well and I know that this Organisation will be in good hands when I retire. Our operation in Viridian City is slightly behind schedule, so you may require to gain all 8 badges. Oh and don't think that because the organisation is paying for your expedition that you can order Room Service every night. I will be most displeased if you do. Good Luck son." The screen flickered, then faded to one small white dot before fading completely. Giovanni, chuckled to himself. He looked forward to the day when Team Rocket would be his. He dialed the phone again. "Hello, Room Service?" 

"Go, Serenade!" Tom yelled throwing Serenade's Pokéball to the ground in front of Flint. "Hmm, a Jigglypuff." Flint said. "Go Geodude!" he yelled before launching his own Pokéball toward Serenade. The Pokéball exploded in a shower of light, leaving the floating form of Flint's Geodude. "Geodude, Tackle attack now!" Flint cried. "Geodude!" it said while screaming through the air towards Serenade. "Serenade, dodge it the do your Pound attack!" Tom shouted to Serenade who nodded in acknowledgment. Geodude shot threw the air towards the waiting Jigglypuff. Just as it looked as though Serenade couldn't possibly dodge Geodude, he jumped in the air as Geodude crashed into the ground where he was but a second ago. As Serenade reached the peak of his jump, he stiffened and then shot downwards landing with a smash on top of the already dazed Geodude. "Geodude!!" it cried in pain before going into unconciousness. "Geodude return!" Flint said. He placed the Pokéball on his belt. "Well done! That Jigglypuff of yours sure is strong!" Flint said in awe. "Thanks. I've had Serenade for as long as I can remember. Serenade return!" Tom replied and watched as the red beam from the Pokéball engulfed Serenade before it retreated into the smooth red and white sphere. "I don't know if I wanna continue Tom. Your Pokémon are so much stronger than mine!" Flint said. "Thats alright. Besides it looks like our foods almost ready." he said looking through the open door to the kitchen where Sandy was putting the finishing touches to the meal "Come and get it!" Sandy announced. 

The next morning Tom was woken by the sound of birds singing and the light that poured in through the open window. He looked around trying to remember where he was. Then came the moment of recognition as it came back to him.Getting dressed he opened the bedroom door and went downstairs. Flint and Sandy were sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, morning." said Sandy as Tom walked in. "We were about to go wake you up. I take it you slept well?" he asked him. "Oh, yeah, great." Tom replied obviously still half asleep. "Good. Here have some breakfast. We'll be leaving for the Gym soon, so eat what you can. "Ok. I'm not actually that hungry but i'll grab what I can." Tom said as he picked up some slices of toast and started to butter them. 

The trip to the Gym took around half an hour longer than it normally would, due to Sandy picking up his Pokémon from the Pokémon Centre. "Finally." Sandy said. "Ok Tom you ready for a Pokémon Match?" Sandy challenged him. "Sure, this way I can win my first badge!" Tom replied. "Well lets Get Ready To Rumble!!!!" Sandy yelled. 

The Lights came on with a clunk, illuminating the darkened Arena. The field was basically the same as a soccer pitch, two boxes at either end for the trainers and a centre circle. "I hope you're ready to hand me my badge!" Tom said. "We'll see." replied Sandy in a very calm voice. "Here are the rules. Two Pokémon each, no time limit. Select your Pokémon." Tom explained. "Ok. Serenade, Go!!" Tom yelled as he launched Serenade's Pokéball into the air. "Graveler, I choose you!!" Sandy called as the large shape of a Graveler appeared before Serenade. Both Pokémon stood motionless staring at each other. "Graveler, tackle attack now!" yelled sandy. Immediately the Graveler charged forward bearing down on the small shape of Serenade. "Serenade, use your Defense Curl!" Serenade complied, and quickly curled itself into a ball. The Graveler smashed into him sending Serenade flying through the air until it smashed against the wall. "Serenade!" tom cried. Serenade stood up, and wobbled on its feet before it fell over again. "Hmm, Serenade return!" Tom said and watched the Pokéball swallow Serenade's beaten form. "Right, that does it." he said. Reaching into his pocket he produced another Pokéball. "I call, Staryu!!" again the Pokémon appeared in front of Tom. "This time i'm on the attack. Staryu, Water Gun attack!!" Tom yelled. He watched as Staryu's water gun attack smacked into Graveler sending it reeling. "Graveler return." Sandy said solemly. "Go Onix!!" this time the shape of an enormous Snake made entirely of Rock appeared and towered over Tom's Staryu. "Woah!" Tom cried in shock. "Impressive isn't it?!" Sandy bragged. "Maybe so but it's still a rock Pokémon, and weak against water. Staryu Surf attack!!!" Tom replied. Staryu stepped back before it summoned a tidal wave which smashed in to the Onix. The Onix stood there screaming in pain as the water weakened it. As the wave subsided Tom looked up to see the Onix still standing there. "What!" he said. "That should have wiped out Onix". "I think it did." said Sandy. "What d'you mean?" Tom asked and looked at the Onix. It stared to wobble, and slowly but inevitably came crashing to the ground. "Well, I guess that means you've earned a Boulder Badge. Well done." Sandy said "Yaay!" shouted Flint as he ran toward them from his place on the sidelines. "It was nothing, really." Tom said sheepishly. "Maybe, but it earned you this." Sandy said as he handed Tom a Boulder Badge. "Thanks." Tom replied "I was wondering." Sandy started. "Would you mind if someone came with you on your travels?". "No, not really. It'd be good company." Tom replied. "Well how about taking Flint with you?". "What!" said Flint. "He wouldn't be much trouble , it's just that he's learned as much from me as he can. It'd be good for him to find out about Pokémon in the wild." Sandy explained. Tom seemed to ponder this for a second. "Yeah, sure he can come if he wants." Tom answered. "Thanks Tom. Well, what do you think Flint. Do you want to go with Tom?". "Do I!" he replied. "Well lets go." Tom said. 

Tom and Flint walked out of Pewter City, heading East towards Mt Moon waving back at Sandy. When he was out of sight it was just the two of them. Up ahead they could see the distant peak of Mt Moon. Neither of them knew what they would find there. But they would find it together. 

To Be Continued!!!!!! 

[Go To Part 4][2]

[][3]

   [1]: mailto:Chris_Devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: Oakpart4.htm
   [3]: http://www.pokemonvillage.com/topsites



	4. Team Rocket Troubles

**Pokémon The Oak Adventures  
**

By Chris Devlin: Chris_Devlin@hotmail.com

Part Four: Team Rocket Troubles

Note: To understand bits of this you will have to have read ALL previous parts.

Basically Tom is Prof Oak when he was a kid. Ok.

THEN - 50 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON

Giovanni sat at the side of the trail chomping on a sandwich, the occasional piece of mayo dripping over the edge of the thickly cut bread. Swallowing the last piece he picked up his water bottle and took a swig. It had been just over a day since he had escaped the Pewter Gym, badge in hand, and now he was making his way past the large form of Mount Moon. He snickered as he thought of the ease with which he had taken the badge. Soon he would have more badges, and his father would have operatives within the Pokémon League. Reaching into his coat pocket he brought out the Boulder Badge. He examined it and then returned it to his Pocket. Just as he stood up to start walking he heard voices coming toward him from down the trail. Quickly he dashed into the nearby bushes and lay in wait. "Maybe," he thought, "I can swipe some new Pokémon!"

Tom and Flint walked down the trail towards Mt Moon deep in conversation. "So you ran away from home to become a Pokémon Trainer! That's cool!" Flint said. "It's not really. I miss my mom and dad, and I haven't had a proper bath in days." Tom replied. "Anyway, what's up ahead? I've never been any further the Pewter City before." He said, changing the subject. "Mt Moon. They say that there's this great big rock called the Moon Stone that can make your Pokémon more powerful. I think its all a myth myself. But there are some cool Pokémon to catch. There's Zubat's, Geodude's, Clefairy's, y'know some real neat Ooes." Flint said obviously anxious to get there. "Geodude's?" Tom said. "Hmm, I could do with a rock Pokémon." he said. "Come on lets pick-up the pace, I want to get there before nightf..." Tom was caught out as a dark shape darted abruptly out of the shadows in front of them.

"Hey, prepare for trouble wimps. Give me your Pokémon or else!!" Giovanni shouted at the two trainers, his single Pokéball outstretched in his hand. "I'm not kidding, you'd better have some good Pokémon for me to swipe." Giovanni added. "What makes you think we're just gonna give you our Pokémon without a fight!" Tom cried in return. "What? I'll tell you what. Meowth go!" Giovanni hurled the Pokéball at them and watched as it exploded open in a shower of white light. As the light faded away the form of a Meowth stood before them. "A Meowth! You're using a Meowth! Ha Ha Ha!" Tom and Flint cried in laughter. "Hmmph. This is no ordinary Meowth. Meowth use your Fury Swipes attack!" Giovanni called. "Woah!" cried Tom just dodging the feline's attacks. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!. Go Ivysaur!" The young trainers Pokéball opened and Ivysaur's squat form appeared. "IVYSAUR!" it cried. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip attack now" Tom cried. From underneath Ivysaur's flower two long vines appeared and lashed at the feline foe. The Meowth dodged each with ease before flipping backwards out of Ivysaur's reach. "Meowth, Pay Day!" Giovanni grinned as he shouted the order. "Geodude!". "What!" Giovanni cried. While the two trainers had been engaged in battle Flint had called out his Geodude and ordered it to attack. "Geo-Dude!" The rock Pokémon cried as it smashed into the surprised Meowth. "MEOWTH!!!" it cried in pain. "Ivysaur, Sleep Powder attack!" Tom cried and watched as Ivysaur spewed blue dust into the air. The dust floated down to earth, enveloping both Giovanni and the Meowth. Slowly but surely both Pokémon and trainer slumped to the ground in a deep sleep. "That'll teach him to try and steal our Pokémon." Tom said. "Hey! Hey!" Flint cried, a look of recognition on his face. "That's the guy who stole the badge from the Gym before! "Hmm. We'd better get out of here before he wakes up. Come on lets go." Tom said. They started walking away from the sleeping pair, past the looming shape of Mt. Moon.

Giovanni groaned. He slowly woke up from the Ivysaur's attack and sat up. Looking around he could see his still sleeping Meowth and no sign of the two brats who'd put them both to sleep. Checking his watch he could see almost an hour had past. "Meowth return." he said. The snoozing Pokémon was enveloped by the red beam and then vanished inside the ball. Standing up he brushed the dust off his trousers and snickered to himself. If the two trainers had went the way he expected them to, they'd be in trouble. Thats right. And when he caught up with them he'd make it double. Oh, yes, he'd make it double all right. From his pocket he produced a radio. Tuning it to the correct frequency he placed it to his ear and began to talk into it.

"Hey let us out of this!!" Tom cried as he looked towards the gaping mouth of the hole he and Flint had fell into. "Thats not likely to happen. Not until we have all your Pokémon anyway." a voice from the top of the hole spoke. Suddenly the silhouettes of four people appeared. Two of them looked male and the other two female. Throw up your Pokéballs and we'll let you go, or stay in that pit and we'll take them anyway. Either way you lose your Pokémon." one of the females said. "Who are you people anyway." Tom shouted. The silhouettes turned and looked at each other. "The kid doesn't know who we are. Lets tell him." another female voice slyly said. "We are members of the Elite Criminal Organisation Team Rocket!" they all cried out in unison. One of the men put his arm out sharply and pointed at the trainers. "And we want those Pokémon!" he added. "So hand them over n...". He was cut off by someone shouting in the distance. "Did you catch them?" the voice shouted. He turned to face it. "Yes Sir." said the man to the unseen figure. He moved around the hole and made room for the new person. Tom couldn't put his finger on it but the silhouette looked familiar. The new person was clearly younger than the other Team Members, and was a good foot shorter than them too. "Excellent. These two have some powerful Pokémon and this time they can't put me to sleep." the figure said. It was Flint who again recognised the figure as the person that they had battled earlier first. "You!" he cried. "Just who are you?" The Team Members looked at Giovanni. "They seem to like asking that question sir." one of them said. Giovanni allowed himself a small grin. He looked down at the two fallen trainers. "Why i'm Giovanni Rocket. Son of Luigi Rocket, head of the Team Rocket Organisation. As you may have guessed, I don't like being beaten. Now hand over those Pokéballs." Tom and Flint looked at each other. This time there was little they could do. There was no way they could defeat 5 other trainers, even if they worked together. Begrudingly Tom and Flint handed over their Pokéballs. Giovanni looked at the balls in delight. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen." Giovanni said before walking away laughing out loud, Pokéballs in hand. The four other Team Rocket members took one last look down the hole, laughed themselves and then headed away from the hole, leaving the two trainers stranded. "Hey!" Tom cried out. "You said you'd let us go!". From outside the hole they could hear the Team Rocket members laugh at this. "What can we say kid. We lied!" one shouted back. They could hear one of the men talking to Giovanni. "Sir, your father asked us to give you these potions for your own Pokémon. He also asked us to take the badget that you gained." There was a clink as the potions were handed over. "Thank you Sundance. Tell my father that I'll have stolen the other badges within no time." Giovanni replied. "Yes sir!" Sundance confirmed. With that, they heard a jeep start up and drive away and the sound of footsteps getting further away. "Well what do we do now Tom? We can't get out of this hole and we don't have our Pokémon to help us!" Flint said in a panic. "That's not quite true." Tom replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" Flint asked intrigued. "I didn't exactly give him my Pokémon. I gave him a load of empty Pokéballs though." Tom answered. "What! Cool. But, I.. I gave him my Geodude!" Flint said in anguish. "Don't worry. We beat him before didn't we? We'll beat him again! But first we've got to get out of this hole." Tom explained. Reaching into his Pocket he pulled out one of his FULL Pokéballs. "Ivysaur, GO!" he cried and watched as his Ivysaur appeared before them. "Ivysaur, use your Vine Whip attack to pull us out of this hole!" he commanded. "Ivysaur!" it barked back at him. From underneath the plant on its back, two vines reached out and wrapped around the trainers waists, before lifting them out and clear of the hole. "Well done Ivysaur! Now return!"

Giovanni whistled a Victory tune as he walked briskly through the forest toward Cerulean City. He examined the Pokéballs before he started tossing them in the air one at a time and catching them on the way back down. He frowned. The Pokéballs seemed light. Suspicious he selected one at random from the group and threw it. "Pokéball Go!" he cried. The Pokéball flew out of his hand and exploded open revealing... Nothing. He tried another, and another, and another. Out of all the Pokéballs, only one actually contained a Pokémon. A common as muck Geodude. He recalled the Geodude, his rage immense. He spun around to go back and confront the devious trainers. When he spun he was presented with the image of Tom and Flint standing, staring at him. Tom had all of his Pokémon out. "YOU!" Giovanni screamed. "You tricked me!". Tom stood still expressionless. "What was it you said your last name was? Rocket?". Tom said calmly. "Yeah, whats it to you?" Giovanni replied, his face turning purple with anger. "Well, Rockets blast off don't they? Vulpix, light this Rocket's fuse with your Flamethrower attack!". Tom ordered. Vulpix took a deep breath before fire spewed out of its throat slamming straight into Giovanni. The force of the flame was so strong that it propelled him into the air, and, flying into the distance, he disappeared with the glint of a star. "That was Awesome!" Flint congratulated Tom. Tom grinned "It was wasn't it. I always wanted to say my own one liner. Y'know, like "I'll be Back"." Tom explained before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Flint joined in before adding his own one liner. "You could say that Team Rocket were Blasted Off Again!" The pair fell to the ground giggling away while just over the hill, lay Cerulean City, Tom's next badge, and a brand new adventure.

To Be Continued....

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.pokemonvillage.com/topsites



	5. A Concerned Pokémom

Pokémon: The Oak Adventures

By Chris Devlin: Chris_Devlin@hotmail.com

Part Five: A concerned Pokémom

Note: To understand bits of this you will have to have read ALL previous parts.

Basically Tom is Prof Oak when he was a kid. Ok.

NOW - THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON

Professor Oak slumped down in the armchair he had set up in his lab. Glancing at the clock on the wall he could see that it was almost time for the new trainers in Pallet Town to come collect their Pokémon. Sighing he got up and went to prepare the Pokéballs for their new owners. He hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of last years fiasco, when Ash turned up in his pajama's too late to receive a good starter Pokémon. Still, Pikachu had worked out fine and Ash was well on his way to becoming a Pokémon Master.

"There you go, your very own Bulbasaur." Oak said to the young girl. She was the last of the three trainers from Pallet this year and the only girl amongst them. "Professor Oak?" She asked. "Yes my dear." he replied. "Do you think I could ever be as good as Ash and Gary?" she said. "I don't see why not. If I remember rightly Ash did terribly when he first started out, because of that troublesome Pikachu he received. But you've got a Bulbasaur, which are very easy to train and so you should have no problems." he answered. "Oh, good." she said. "Well, thanks Professor. Bye" she said as she rushed out the door, Pokéball in hand. "Goodbye." Oak said back. He walked to the window and looked down the hill towards the main gate of the Laboratory. There he saw the young girl hugging her mother goodbye. His own mother never wanted him to become a Pokémon trainer. Even when she caught up with him, although she had accepted the fact he now trained Pokémon, she would never approve. The day they found him was a strange one. A very strange one.

THEN - 50 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF POKÉMON

Tom and Flint walked down the trail towards the gates of Cerulean City. The sun was setting and night was falling as dark clouds filled the dull sky. A rumble came from above and the heavens opened, pouring heavily down on the earth. The two trainers looked at each other and started running full pelt towards the City.

The Cerulean City Pokémon Center was empty except for the ever present Nurse Joy as the trainers entered soaking wet through the Center's double doors. "Oh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she heard the sound of the opening door and looked up to see the two drenched Trainers step towards the desk. They squelched up to the desk. "Excuse me, Miss. Could you please give our Pokémon a check over please?" Tom asked. "Eh, sure." slightly taken aback by the request. "Give me your Pokémon and I'll go fix them up." she said. Looking them over she added "I'll bring some towels too.". Tom and Flint looked down at themselves, apparently just noticing that they were soaked through. "Oh, thanks." Tom said back. "I'll be right back." Joy said and disappeared through a door. In the corner were a couple of benches and a table. Walking over to the furnishings the trainers hung their coats on a nearby radiator and sat down.

Joy soon returned with the towels and two bowls of soup and then went back to tending the Pokémon. After toweling themselves off the pair started on the hot soup and were enjoying it when they heard the Center's door swing open an shut again. Looking round they saw a woman walk in. She hadn't noticed them but Tom had sure noticed her. It was his mother.

Tom gasped in surprise at her arrival. The noise made by the gasp hadn't gone un-noticed and Mrs. Oak turned to see her son sitting down staring at her. "Tom! Oh my gosh! Tom is that you?" she asked as she ran up to him. "Mom?!" he cried in return. "Tom!" she exclaimed as he got up and they embraced. "Oh Tom, we were so worried about you! Why did you run away?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. They broke the embrace and Tom stood up and looked at this Mom. "I'm sorry mom. I only did it because you didn't want me to become a Pokémon Trainer. It's my dream, and I'm sorry if you don't approve but it's something I have to at least attempt." She looked down at him. Confusion in her soaking wet eyes. "But why? Why can't you just stay with us the way it was?" Why do you have to be a Pokémon Trainer?" she asked. "I don't know why. I just do mom. I love Pokémon and I want to be the best trainer ever." he replied. She kept looking into his eyes and nodded her acknowledgment. "Anyway mom, why are you so opposed to me being a Pokémon Trainer?" She started to talk, but stopped and turned to Flint. "Could you excuse us for a moment please?" she asked him. Flint looked at Tom who nodded to him. "Sure." he replied and walked to the other side of the center. Tom and his mother moved to the table. "You want to know why?" she asked him. Tom nodded. "Well. There's something you should know first... You have a big brother." Tom gasped. "A, bbbb brother?!" he stammered. "Yes. He left home around five years ago. You're too young to remember but he left to become a Pokémon Trainer. Anyway, after a few weeks we hadn't heard anything from him and we started to get worried. Your father and I went searching for him. We found him just north of home. He'd been attacked by what we assume was a flock of Spearow." more tears streamed down her face. "Beside him we found his Squirtle. It was still alive, but barely. In the end it never survived. It had stayed by his side for all that time, even though he was dead. It gave up its life to watch over his body. It was at that point we swore we wouldn't let the same thing happen to you." she finished the tale. Reaching into her pocket she produced a hanky and wiped her eyes. Tom sat there, unable to speak. "That's why we didn't want you to be a Pokémon Trainer. We couldn't face losing another son." she broke down again, tears streaming over her cheeks and sobs of grief emanating from her mouth. Tom went over to her and held her. They sat there together for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Tom broke the silence. "Mom. I'm going to honor my brothers memory by doing what he dreamed of." he said. "Wh, what?" she asked. "I'm going to become the Pokémon Trainer he never made it as." he proclaimed. "No, you can't!" his mom said. "Please, don't do this to us." she pleaded. "I've made up my mind. I can do this. So help me I CAN." Tom replied stubbornly "I've already got one badge. If I can beat the Cerulean Gym leader I will continue. If not then I will return home." he added, a new determination in his voice. His mother sat there looking at him, and she understood. "Ok. I won't pretend I'm happy with the arrangement, but if you want to do this and you think you can, then we will support you." she said. Tom looked into her eyes and softly said "Thank you.".

The next morning Tom woke bright and early. Beside him were his Pokéballs. Joy must have returned them during the night. He picked one out. "Serenade GO!" he cried, and before him appeared the squat pink form of Serenade. "Jiggly!" it cried. "Hey there buddy. How are ya? Did you get a good nights sleep?" Tom asked. The Jigglypuff nodded its acknowledgment, "Good, cause we've got a big day ahead of us. I've got the Cerulean Gym Leader to challenge." Tom said to the puffy ball of pink. He stood up to wake the others. His mom had decided to stay with him. She didn't want him running away again. Flint was just opposite Tom's mother and was snoring loudly. As he went to wake them both, he stopped. He wanted to continue to be a Pokémon Trainer. Their presences at the Battle might just confuse and distract him. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a pad and pen, and began writing.

"Three Pokémon each, no time limit!" the female Gym Leader cried out. Tom was standing next to a wide pool in the middle of a field. In an opposite field were the construction grounds of the new Cerulean Gym, he was just at the temporary battle field. Hmm, he thought. She's going to use water Pokémon, and I don't have anything very good against water types. I better use old reliable. "Ivysaur GO!" he cried as he threw the Pokémon's Pokéball into the air. It erupted into an Ivysaur. "Ivysaur!" it cried. "An Ivysaur eh. It's been a while since I've battled one of those. Well, for your Ivysaur, I'll choose Tenacool!" she commented before launching the Jellyfish Pokémon into battle. "Tentacool, use your Poison Sting Attack!" she ordered. "Hmm, Ivysaur, counter that with your Vine Whip!" Tom cried out to it. The orders given the Pokémon launched into their attacks. From Ivysaur's flower two Vines appeared and shot toward the advancing Tenacool. The vines started slapping at it but each thrust was parried by Tentacool's own tentacles. "Now Tentacool, go Supersonic!" the leader ordered. Suddenly the Tentacool started to emit a high pitched noise sending Ivysaur into a frenzy as it's Vines started to lose all control and attack itself. "No!" Tom cried. "Hmmph. Ivysaur return." he said sullenly. "You won't win this round. Staryu, I choose you!" he cried, and this time his Staryu appeared, ready for battle. Before the leader could comment Tom shouted out "Staryu, Swift Attack then Tackle Attack it!" Staryu quickly complied and launched an all out offensive on the unprepared Tentacool. Soon it floated unconscious on the water's surface. "Very good." The Gym Leader noted. "Now try this one. Seadra, take care of this Pipsqueak." now the form of a spiky Seadra sat in the water ready to attack. "Seadra, start off with your Agility Attack!" The Seadra suddenly shot toward the awaiting Staryu. Tom didn't do or say anything, all the time the Seadra was getting nearer and nearer. Just as the Seadra looked like it was going to hit Staryu full force, Tom cried out "Staryu Harden, NOW!" At that moment the hard skin of Staryu glinted as it grew to diamond hardness. It was too late for the speeding Seadra and it smashed full speed into the rock solid Staryu and bounced back unconscious. "What!" the leader cried in shock. "You devious son of a snake!" she cried, amazed at the underhand ness of the move. "Well you'll pay for that. You'll never beat this Pokémon." she pulled out a Pokéball and held it up to the light. "Pokéball GO!" she yelled and threw the ball into the water. It blew itself open revealing the magestical form of.... "A MAGIKARP! Are you STUPID!!! A MAGIKARP!" Tom cried in laughter. The Gym Leader just stood there looking at the young trainer killing himself with laughter. Regaining his composure Tom stood up. "Ok Staryu, this'll be easy. Just give it a Tackle attack and we'll be off." he ordered casually. "You'll be sorry." The Gym Leader shouted over to him. "I doubt it." he shouted back. Staryu sped toward the splashing fish and smacked hard against it sending it hard into the side of the Pool. "Yaw!" Tom cried in Victory. "We did it, we did it, we did..." Tom stopped his Victory cry and stared at the Magikarp. Something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong. The Magikarp was glowing white. Tom stared at it confused, until it hit him. The Magikarp was evolving. Now Tom knew his Pokémon, and understandably started getting worried when Magikarp finally evolved into the gigantic and extremely powerful Gyarados. "No way!" he cried as the giant Water Dragon towered over him. The Gyarados seemed to examine the Staryu sitting in the water before it. Then came the flash of recognition as it remembered it as the Staryu that had just attacked it. It let out a roar straight from the bowels of hell and smashed into the small Star shaped Pokémon. Staryu's light started flashing and Tom recalled it. "Hmm. What can I use against something this big?" he pondered. Then he had a thought. "Serenade GO!" "Jiggly!" Serenade cried as it appeared at Tom's feet. Looking up it spotted the towering Gyarados. "JIGGLY!!!!" it cried and ran behind Tom's legs before peering out at the Water Pokémon. "Hey Serenade. It's Ok. This Gyarados only want you to SING for it!" Tom cried, the order easily spotted it what he'd just said. "Jigglypiff!" Serenade cried in deviousness. Stepping forward it looked up at the Gyarados which was by now staring at the Puffy pink ball before it. Tom quickly put his ear plugs on, just in time as Serenade began her song. Before long the giant Gyarados was sleeping like a baby. "Well. I gotta hand it to ya. You sure know your Pokémon!" The Gym Leader shouted over to him as she recalled the Gyarados. "Thanks." he shouted back. "Yes, well done." came a voice from behind him. He turned around to find his Mom and Flint standing there, admiration on their faces. "Tom. After seeing how good you are with your Pokémon I now have no reservations about you becoming a Pokémon Trainer. In fact I'd see it as a tribute to your brother if you did." she said. She was crying again. Not through sadness but through Pride. Pride in her son. "Thanks mom." Tom replied, unable to think of anything else to say. "Hey!" came another voice. They turned to see the Gym leader walking towards them. "Well Tom, here's your Cascade Badge. Heaven knows you've earned it." she said as she placed the teardrop shaped badge in his hand. "Thanks." he said examining the blue trophy. "Well mom. Me and Flint had better be going. It's a long walk to Viridian City. I, I promise to call." Tom said, his voice faint. "Ok. I'll miss you. But at least now I know where you are and what you're doing. Good Luck son." she said, new tears beginning to form yet again in her eyes. "Goodbye mom!" Tom cried as he and Flint started to walk into the distance, with new support and new purpose.

To Be Continued....


End file.
